


ad astra Georgia

by macha



Series: Georgia on My Mind [16]
Category: Ang - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macha/pseuds/macha





	ad astra Georgia

###  _A03.11.03 Ad Astra Age: in the hoard, we are harvest._

and the name of the tale is:

### ad astra Georgia

once i was small.

bright in the summer morning, sunstruck, golden, battle and play are one. even her axeswing sings of balance. she spins across the sunny meadow she was made for, delicate and strong, holding worlds in her hands against the fall of night. heart in her face, instinctual, she shines inside, warm when she throws her arms around me, a free gift of union, tasting of mountain peaks, fresh waterfalls, and cherished young, and never-endings.

once i was bound.

the poet singing truesong calls himself the fool. in death alive and faithful, he told me truly what she was the afternoon we met. that sword he is, for her, is meant for breaking every binding. in movement and in battle and in flight, climbing too high, he rises and he falls only to rise again, forever constantly returning. dancing on time and space, he breathes clean fire, out from his unbound heart, and yields only to joy and into union.

once i was old.

the wyrm of midnight smells of dry-as-dust, spilt blood, old grief. he binds himself, moored and unmirrored, and prefers darkness, biting his own tail. he guards his castle perilous and hoards black light down every well. hungry, the only gift he gives is death, which will not take him. alone, he does not sing, unhearing every summons into union. yet they both choose to call to him as though his heart might beat.

once i was cold.

the elder races read the entrails of their end in this new union. these guardians of the next age come to sweep and burn, destroying nests of those who guard their young with vipers. warm and coldblooded matrix, they are fragile but they do not break. they ride coldspace undamaged, shedding light into black wormholes and unseeding antimatters. nesting the warm together, they build out shining from the brightness that they bring.

once i was dark.

i am no longer small,  
no longer bound,  
no longer old,  
no longer cold,  
no longer dark.  
i am not what i was and neither are the stars.


End file.
